Idiots, but you love them
by love-the-rain-1624
Summary: Logan is trying to ask his best friend to be his girlfriend. Let's see if he succeeds. One Shot.


This is my first story. English is not my first language so sorry if I have mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

Bea's POV  
I've never met such stubborn people. I was talking about my 2 best friends. Laura and Logan. Those stubborn bitches. These two have loved each other since they were little. So I have a plan with my best friend and secret crush, Kendall. We had enough. We need to get those two together. Muhahahahaaa.. Sorry for that. So now me and Kendall are in my room to discuss our plan.  
"and then we are gonna force their faces together and boom they'll kiss" I said proudly. Kendall looked at me weirdly.  
"What?" I asked him.  
" Nothing, nothing, it's just... I don't know, stupid?" he said.  
"What?! Why?! It's a perfect plan." I said to him.  
" Yes because using a snake to scare them and to jump into each others arms is sooo perfect." he said sarcastically.  
"Idiot" I mutterd.  
Logan's POV  
Oh My Gooooood. Why am I this nervous?! We're jusr gonna grab something to eat. We did that a lot of time so why am I nervous?! Ugh... If you were asking why am I nervous it's because me and Laura(my crush) are gonna grab something to eat. The thing is that I've been having this weird feeling in my tummy when I was around her. Like butterflies. I mean, I like her, sure, I liked her sence I've met her but I thing it's more than just like... I think I love her. Her smile, her eyes, her everything. She's just perfect. She's the one for me.  
*2 hours later*  
Laura's POV  
Damn he's just soo cute with his smile and those beautiful eyes. I think I might love him. Right now I'm laughing my ass off because of his stupid joke. He's fun to be with and I've known him sence we've been kids. I mean, what's so fucking hard ro ask me to be his girlfriend?! He may be the smartest but he is just stupid. But he is my stupid idiot.  
*1 hour later*  
We were walking in the park. He's holding my hand, like we always do. His hand is so soft like his lips, they look soft and kissable.  
Nobody's POV  
Bea and Kendall were hiding in the bushes spying the two lovebirds. They were so oblivious to their feelings. You can tell that they love each other just by the way they are looking at each other.  
Bea's POV  
" I swear I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't admit his feelings" I said to Kendall.  
"Chill girl, he's gonna do it... Sometimes.  
"I swear you boys are just some cowards bulls. You don't have the balls to look at the girl in the eyes and say ' I love you, will you be my girlfriend?', I mean, what's so hard?!" then he did something unexpected. He grabed my face and he kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled away, looked in my eyes and said  
" I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I bit my lip and said yes. We smiled at each other amd turned our heads to see Laura and Logan... Making out?!  
"WHAT?! WE MISSED THE BIG MOMENT?!" I screamed.  
" Calm down" Kendall said smiling like a dork that he is.  
*5 minutes earlier*  
Logan's POV  
Okay... So this is the moment. I'm gonna tell Laura that I love her. I can do it. I think, I'm scared. We were still walking, hand in hand. Her hand are so soft. Just like her lips. I felt my hands getting sweaty. Just say it. I stopped walking. She turned around and she looked confused. I just looked at her like an idiot.  
"Everything okay?" she asked with her angelic voice.  
"Y-yeah, everything's cool. It's not like I'm gonna say something important.. Noo" WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!  
" Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she put her hand on my forhead.  
" You don't seem to have a fever" She said.  
"Ummmm... I need to say something." I said nervously.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Umm.. I djdk yji" I mubbled.  
"What?"  
" I said I lobe yoi"  
"Could you talk a little slower?" she asked. I sighed.  
" I said I love you, Laura" I finally said it. She looked at me and didn't say anything. I'm getting scared. I opened my mouth to apologise for saying that but she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was the best feeling in the world. We pulled away because we heard someone we know screaming ' What?! We missed the big moment?!'. We turned around and saw that Kendall and Bea are hiding in the bushes. They say us and ran away. They werw holding hands. Hmm I need to ask about that later, now I have something important to do. I turned to face Laura.  
"Would you like to be my girldfriend?" I asked her.  
"No, I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend." she said. I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart.  
" I would LOVE to be your girlfriend" then she kissed me again. After that I walked her home being as happy as I could be.


End file.
